MAP19: The Citadel (Doom II)
MAP19: The Citadel (MAP47 in PSX/Saturn, MAP20 in GBA) is the nineteenth map of Doom II. It was designed by Sandy Petersen and uses the music track "Shawn's Got The Shotgun". thumb|300px|Map of MAP19 Walkthrough Head into the building in front of you (north), and from here head into the room to your right (east) and flip the switch on the Southern wall. From here head back out into the centre room of this small building, and head out the door to your right (north) and over the bridge to the Citadel. Enter the Citadel from this door in front of you, then head up the stairs on the left (west) side and open the door with the demon face on it. From in this room, flip the switch in front of you, then turn around and go through this door that has just opened (north). As soon as you go through this door, head down the first right (east) and through the door. As soon as you try pick up the Soul sphere, you will be teleported to the South East corner of the Citadel. As you fall down to the ground level, a platform will start to raise. If you are not on it, then you will need to wait for it to raise fully so you can activate the switch on it. This will cause the platform you teleported to to come down to your level, so you can use it to jump across. After you head through this door, continue down to the end of this hallway to pick up the red skull key. From the opening of the Courtyard, head left (south) to the only door exit. Once back in this Entrance way, head right (west) and back into this room with the switch. Flip it again and head through the same door behind you (north). Head straight through this hallway until you see and opening to the outside. Do not go out it, but instead open the secret door just before it. There will be green armour in here, and behind it is a lift that you will need to activate. Once at the top of this lift, continue down this hallway until you get to the opening. Aiming at the centre of it, you will need to sprint out this window and hopefully onto the ledge. Drop down into the water, and head into the entrance way in the corner (north) of the building in front of you. Being careful of the crusher, you will need to get past it and left (south) up the little tower in the corner. Activate the switch in here, which will cause lots of Imps to spawn, and then head North through either of the new door openings. You will now see 5 teleporters, of which you will need to head into the far right (northeast) one. From this room, head straight out the only opening and down again to where the blue skull key sits. You will now be back in the central courtyard. Head straight (south) out the only door again, and then from the entrance way continue heading out of the citadel out the South door. Head left (east) and continue around the citadel to the north side until you get to a grey building. Head into this building and around to the back (north side) of it, and from here open the blue and red bars. Head towards the lava pit to exit. Secrets # After entering the citadel, climb the stairs and enter the lion-faced door on the right. Flip the switch in the next room to raise a staircase. Proceed up them and open the grey brick wall between the two satyr faces on the left wall (A). Go up the stairs in the next room and walk up to the switch on the wall to your left (not the one in the adjacent alcove). Pressing this switch causes a platform in the pit ahead to rise gradually. Flip this switch 2-7 times and jump onto the platform. Straight ahead will be a glowing triangular platform in the corner of the pit. Drop down onto this platform and go through the teleporter. On the other side is a soul sphere (B). # Upon retrieving the soul sphere in secret #1, walk towards the door in front of you, but instead of going through, start walking backwards. You will be teleported onto a platform surrounded by an inescapable pit ©. There are two nooks in the wall containing enemies. Shoot the back wall of the smaller of the two nooks to raise a platform leading to the red skull key (D). # Return to the first room in the citadel. Instead of going through the lion-faced door on the right, go through the left one (E). Flip the switch in the center of the next room to open two doors in the same room. Go through the southern one and continue along the hall until you hear the noise of a door opening behind. Quickly run back through the door you came through before it shuts and go through the newly opened wall before it closes too. Follow the spiraling stairway upward to the yellow skull key (F). # Return to the room with the switch in the center and press it again. This time, go through the northern door. There will be a three-way fork in the path almost immediately (G). Go left and through the door at the end to get a not-so-secret blur sphere (H). # Go back to the previous fork in the path and go straight. Follow the corridor until you reach a branch in the path that leads outside to the left. Do not drop outside yet. Instead, open the grey brick wall (the one that isn't tinted green) between the two silver strips on the wall that is immediately left of this pathway. This reveals a secret area with a security armor vest inside (I). # Press the use key on the back wall of secret #5 to lower a lift (J). Ride it up to another secret area leading outside (K). # In secret #6, face the hole leading outside and run out as fast as you can. You should land on the "fence" lining the moat (L). Drop into the moat to gain access to the otherwise unreachable red brick building. # There are two doorways leading into the red brick building from secret #7 (M). Take the doorway on the left. Flip the switch at the end of the hall and go through the door. Pick up the ammo in this next room and then return outside (N). A new area will have opened, releasing some enemies. Pick up the computer map inside (O). # Now take the doorway on the right side of the red brick building (P). Once inside, go up into the small wooden watchtower in the corner and flip the switch there (Q). This opens another secret passage at the north end of this room, revealing a set of five teleporters which take you to corresponding parts of the citadel ®. Take the northeast teleport to reach an otherwise unreachable secret area in the northeast "turret" of the fortress (S). Bugs # There is a switch near the blue key to lower a lift, but the height of the sector associated with this switch is already the same as the lowest adjacent sector. # The teleporter destination for the southwest teleporter in the teleporter room is tagged to only appear on skill levels 3-5. Therefore the teleporter does not function on the first two skill levels (though some would believe it would make harder skill levels easier) # Both linedefs 355 and 736 are missing upper textures, though the former is only slightly visible when you are standing on top of the Chaingun and the latter only when you are either falling in the nukage (sector 216) or if you walk along to the right edge of sector 194. # Sector 140 (a hidden door) is activated by line 443 of type 90 (WR; Open, Wait, Then Close), but also has a door type 31 (P1; Open and Stay Open) on the back. If you activate the back of the door while it is closing, it becomes instantly stuck at its current height and will not budge again. This gives the possibility of missing the yellow key card, but this card is not required to finish the level. Speedrunning Routes and tricks # You do not have to obtain all three keys to finish this level. Opening the red and blue (or yellow) bars in front of the exit portal will provide enough space to enter the exit room. # Also you can beat this map with only the red key because you can just perform a bar glide between the yellow and blue bars and the opened red door, as mentioned here. # It's possible to reach the NW building via running between the candles. This may save you a lot of time to reach it. Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things Video File:Doom II (1994) - MAP19 The Citadel 4K 60FPS es:MAP19: The Citadel (Doom II) External links # MAP19 demos from the Compet-n database # Top-down perspective view of all Doom II levels by Ian Albert |- Citadel (Doom II) Category:Sandy Petersen levels Category:Doom II levels